


Sweater Weather

by ZoasterTheToaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jim Moriarty Lives, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoasterTheToaster/pseuds/ZoasterTheToaster
Summary: "He's not like that!""Well then you don't really know him, do you?"•••When a photography professor catches the eye of a criminal mastermind.
Relationships: James Moriarty/OC, Jim Moriarty/oc
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

### 

The First Encounter

The brisk air of autumn engulfs James Moriarty as he pushes through the college's doors. Many students rush around the ground heading to classes or dormitories, some laying on the lawn with their studies around them. James wanders around the grounds aimlessly, his feet carrying him around the trees. His eyes scan the area as he moves, the vibrant colors of the trees surrounding him. Among the colorful leaves stands another professor with a camera. Her soft sweater almost blending into the plant life, its brown tone matching the brittle bark of the trees.

Briella Page stands alone with her camera grasped in her small hands, the cold air seeping through her thick sweater. She brings the camera up to her face and points it towards the treetops trying to focus the picture on the bright leaves. Her concentration is broken when the crunching of leaves gets closer to where she stands. She lowers her hands and spins around to eye the stranger approaching. Brie shifts her footing subconsciously as James stops a few feet in front of her. She examines James, her eyes trying to catch every detail.

They watch each other silently not knowing what to say. Briella gives James a soft hello, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. She again adjusts her position feeling uncomfortably which doesn't slip by James' prying eyes.

"I didn't mean to disrupt you but I couldn't help but notice you were alone over here," James' silky Irish tone floats around the pair, Briella's surprise evident. James flashes her a charming smile as she nods at his words. "I don't think I've seen you around the college before. Are you a student?"

The blonde laughs at his assumption while shaking her head, her eyes meeting his with a certain gleam about them. "I'm an art professor but I mostly teach photography,"

"Ah I see," James continues to study the mystery in front of him, her energy drawing him in deeper. He quickly checks his watch showing his break being close to over. A inaudible sigh leaves his lips as his eyes return to Briella's form. "Well I must be on my way now."

He gives Briella one last charming smile before turning around and returning to the warm building. Briella is left standing among the trees silently wishing for the strange Irish man to return. She lets out a breathe of air trying to rid him from her mind.

James' smile only fades when he arrives at his office, the faint buzzing of a phone clearly audible. A scowl quickly comes over his face as he answers the phone call.

"What is it?" his voice is filled with bitterness, his hand finding its way to his hair. Sebastian's voice from the other end comes through softly knowing James is in an off mood. Sebastian fills his boss in on the situation only making James' mood worse.

"You know what to do Sebastian. Do it!" James hangs up and tosses the small phone into his desk, his eyes then moving to the calculus textbook placed messily on top of the desk. James sighs once again before turning to his mundane facade. But as he works on his next lecture his mind continues to wander to the art professor out in the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

### 

Tea?

On most days Briella Page enjoys the quiet that comes after the last lecture of the day. But today the silence is stiffening.

Briella had been battling a raging migraine for the majority of the day, the fluorescent lights in the classroom making it worse. But she was determined to finish all her scheduled lectures before retiring back to her flat.

A large pile of binders beckons on the blonde's tired mind, her heart not feeling the strength to push through. The fall term had just ended and that meant grading piles of artwork. And though Briella loves art, there is a limit on how long she can look at it. Procrastination hits her in the face like a slap, the realization of the amount of work she needed to get done in a short amount of time.

Briella hastily runs her hands through her knotted hair in frustration. Her soft purple sweater gives off crackles of electricity as it rubs against numerous papers on the desk with her movements. Briella's love for delicately knitted sweaters had grown while the weather in England became colder. The grey skies of winter had been rolling in quite quickly which brought the cold air with it.

A sturdy rap on the door startles the blonde out of procrastinating thoughts. A heavy book topples over the edge of the professor's desk with her sudden movements causing a loud thud. A familiar dark-haired gentleman peeks inside the room as Briella curses while picking up some scattered papers. He clears his throat in amusement, a crooked smile overtaking his face.

"It's you," Briella's murmured voice fills the Irishman's ears which lifts his sour mood in the slightest. The blonde stands slowly as James saunters in her direction, his eyes picking apart her small office.

"You are not a very hard person to find Ms. Page," his silky voice is steady as he places his hand forward, "James Moriarty."

A shiver runs down the blonde's spine as she places her small hand in his. James gives her a charming smile, his eyes glimmering. He gives it a light shake before bringing it to his lips. A bright blush covers Briella's face at the odd action. The faint feeling of butterflies fills her stomach as James moves around the room.

She watches James as he looks among her students' work, an eyebrow raised at some of the unique pieces. Finally, Briella is able to speak to the curious Irish man.

"What brings you here Mr. Moriarty?" This question catches his attention as her voice wavers in the slightest. His eyes sweep over to the fidgeting blonde whose arms are full of scattered papers. They stare at each other for a long moment before James gives her a dazzling smile.

"I'm here to ask you to join me for tea."


	3. Chapter 3

### 

Questions

The deep green of Briella's eyes shimmers as she watches her sugar seep into the tea, her fingers tapping on the rim. Originally she was going to say no to James' offer but she couldn't quite say no. The intrigue of the unknown making her go against her better judgment. The Irish man sits directly across from the blonde. He sits with his back straight and sips on his tea as his dark eyes watch Briella.

For James, Briella is a sort of mystery. Briella's easy-going attitude somehow is able to help James calm his normal angry personality. Her energy seemed to pull him in leading him to search for her. And lucky for him, they work in the same university.

Briella's soft voice breaks James from his deep thoughts, "James?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Tell me about yourself," The blonde's request takes James by surprise. He would have imagined she would question how he found her but she ceases to amaze him. He flashes Briella a warm smile before leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, you know. I like long walks on the beach and talking about my feelings," An unflattering snort leaves Briella's form as her hair creates a curtain around her face. When she lifts her head a smile is plastered on her face, a deep blush dusting her cheeks. Her shoulders shake in laughter, her eyes meeting James' once more.

James clears his throat before laughing alongside the blonde. The sound of her gentle giggles making James' grin widen. Though he knows he can not tell her the complete truth, he wants to be honest with her. He ponders his options as the laughter dies down.

"I'm a math professor at the university," James' voice breaks through the chatter of the coffee shop making Briella look at him with intrigue. For her, that was the last profession that James would have in her mind. She leans forward in her seat while sipping on her cooling tea, questions laying on the tip of her tongue. James also leans forward knowing he caught the blonde's attention. "Ask away dear. I know you're dying to know."

"Why mathematics? You don't seem like someone that would enjoy it," Briella lets her mouth run until she realizes her comment. Her face flushes again as she begins stuttering apologies. James takes no offense to her blabbering, placing his hand on hers to catch her attention.

"Darling calm down. I understand what you mean," A laugh escapes his lips as Briella sighs in relief. "Math is just something I was naturally good at."

Briella nods her head with a content smile. The longer she spends with the Irish man the more comfortable she becomes. Long seconds pass between the pair as the conversation dies down. James' eyes still linger on the blonde as she watches the bustling people around them.

"Why did you choose photography?" The sudden question makes Briella smile, her heart already knowing the answer.

"My grandmother taught me everything I know. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be working at the university," Briella's heartfelt answer surprises James. For Briella, family is everything in a way that James could never understand. Yet he felt as though Briella would change that.


	4. Chapter 4

### 

Downpour

"Bloody hell!"

The soft rustling of paper stops at Briella's exclamation. James's dark eyes look up to her in concern as she places her lips around part of her index finger. Her other hand digs around in one of the many drawers of her desk before pulling out a box of bandaids. She mutters a quiet apology as the loud ripping of the package is heard. An amused glint fills the Irishman's eyes at her behavior.

Over the past weeks, the pair had become more comfortable around the other. They had found the quiet of Briella's office was a sort of mutual space for them. Briella had easy access to her students' material while James just wanted to be submerged in the blonde's personality. For him, spending time with her was not a chore like many times he was with other people.

James hadn't realized he spaced out until Briella's warm hand reached across the desk touching his hand. She apologizes once more before her eyes avert back to her stack of papers, a tan bandaid now adorning her finger. A quiet lull returns to the room.

Soon the soft puttering of rain hitting the panes of the windows breaks the pairs concentration. The blonde breathes a curse at the sudden downpour. She stands from her chair and paces to look out at the rain. James joins her side silently, his breath creating a fog on the glass. For both of them to be able to look out the small window, their bodies are mere inches apart, their shoulders flush.

"It's really coming down," Irritation is evident in Briella's voice as her eyes scan the surroundings. James' gaze seems to rest on the curve of the blonde's nose that crinkles with her emotions. From there, his eyes trail down to her pouted lips, his own quirking in the slightest. He tears his eyes away from her face to return looking at the pouring rain, his voice speaking lowly.

"I suppose I should return you to your flat then," His joking tone causes the blonde to let out a breathy snort of amusement, her hair falling in her face once again. James pats her gently on the shoulder before turning to gather his half graded papers. Briella soon joins his actions, her messy desk becoming a hopeless cause.

"We should go before it gets worse," Jingles from her keys signal the pairs' leave. "I bet we could make it to my flat without getting too wet."

"Oh, do you now?"

They meet the eyes of each other, laughter bubbling between them. After locking up her office they depart into the rainfall. Their hurried footfalls become mute under the heavy pounding of water around them. Mere minutes pass before Briella's flat comes into view. With slicked-down hair, the pair takes refuge unto the small alcove by the blonde's doorway.

A sleek black car pulls up in front of the pair, it's motor humming softly. James quickly acknowledges the driver before turning back to Briella. They meet gazes, his deep brown clashing with her vibrant greens. With a soft smile, James leans forward the small distance and places a kiss upon her cheek. Her frigid cheeks immediately flare with warmth at his action, her lips curling into a smile.

James struts down the few steps back into the downpour, his hands finding their way into his slack pockets. "I'll see you around darling."

Without missing a beat he opens the cars' door open and climbs in. As the vehicle drives away Briella is left on her doorstep in a daze, her cheeks still vibrantly warm. A grin spreads across her face like fire, a giddy feeling pooling in her stomach. She turns her back to the street and lets herself into her lonely flat. She leaves behind the harsh rain and welcomes the happy feeling of James Moriarty's actions.


	5. Chapter 5

### 

Late Night Conversations

"Who are you to tell me how to live my life,"

James' guttural laughter comes through the speakers on Briella's phone with her sassy statement. Though it was the early hours of the morning, the two are full of energy.

Briella sits atop her bed in her large fluffy pajama pants, her hair in a complete rats nest. Though she hadn't intended to call the Irishman, she doesn't regret the slip of her hand. For the past hour, they had chatted quietly just enjoying the company of the other. And on top of that Briella got a closer look at who James Moriarty is.

"I have every right, love. You are the one that called me,"

"I don't need your Irish sass,"

The two laugh together, Briella covering her mouth to try and stay quiet. Though her hand did stifle her laugh, James was still able to hear her. A genuine smile covers his face knowing the blonde is enjoying their late-night chat. As they both settle down from their conversation high, the quiet returns between the two. Neither of them wanted to end the call but a sudden feeling of exhaustion comes over Briella.

"I really do not want to go to work tomorrow," the blonde murmurs into her pillow. Her hair cascades around the pillow, somehow escaping from her hair tie. Though she only lectures a few days of the week, she just wanted to relax. And she was very tempted to cancel the class.

On the other end of the phone, James faintly heard her words. He too felt burnt out on his professor persona. And that's when an idea erupted in his mind. The want to spend more time with Briella pushes him further until he speaks out to her. Hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep, he speaks slightly louder.

"Why don't we skip? One day won't hurt," From where Briella lays, James' silky voice rings in her head. Skip her lectures? All her time in her career she had never imagined that this thought would roam through her head. The offer is rather tempting, especially since the mathematician himself thought of the idea.

"And what do you propose we do on our skip day?"

The question takes James by surprise. What would they do? Would he even be joining her? He ponders on this for quite some time before a loud gasp from his phone speaker stops him. He calls out Briella's name in worry, her end of the line continuing to be silent. His heart rate increases in anxiousness, Briella's soft voice breaking through finally.

"We could go to the art museum!" Excitement is evident in the blonde's voice as she rambles on about different places they could go to. As she continues on her rambles, James looks into his seemingly busy schedule, he would have to postpone everything to join her in her adventure. And that's exactly what he would have Sebastion do.


	6. Chapter 6

### 

Art Time

The reporter speaking on the news is echoing around the apartment even though the televisions' volume is at a minimum. Today the London weather has taken a brighter turn, the sun shining in through the flats' open window. As the blonde stands in front of her bathroom mirror combing her hair, the chime of her phone startles her.

Though she was tired from the previous night, the jitters of 'skipping' her classes are keeping her wide awake. As soon as James had agreed to their plans for a trip to an art exhibit in the quaint part of London, she had fallen into a deep sleep. And though she is hesitant to admit, he had somehow weaseled his way into Briella's wandering thoughts.

James' quick message to alert the blonde of his arrival displays itself on her phones' screen causing a grin to spread on her face. With one last look in the mirror, Briella grabs her coat and purse by the doorway and departs from the flat.

The sleek black car that James had previously left in is positioned in front of the building, the Irishman himself leaning against the opened door. A casual smile plasters itself on his face as he watches the blonde lock up her building. Her denim overalls come for a surprise to James, his initial thoughts for the gallery being formal.

Briella turns to James with a giddy feeling overtaking her appendages, the excitement for the day taking over. Suddenly she captures James' frame in a hug taking him by surprise. A soft cinnamon smell engulfs James' senses as he wraps his arm around the blonde's frame. As he's pulling away from the embrace, he gives a cheeky remark. "Are you ready for a day of mischief?"

Briella's laughter rings out loud enough to where people on the sidewalk could hear. Some give her odd looks before continuing on with their days while others ignore her behavior altogether. "If canceling lectures count as mischief, then hell yes."

The Irishman steps out of the way to let the blonde into the awaiting vehicle, the quiet squeaking of the leather greeting her. She quickly tells the driver the address of the gallery before turning to see James climbing in next to her. The London scenery passes by through the tinted windows in a blur as they traverse traffic, a silence coming over the car. Briella's fingers tap in a rhythm on her knee which catches the attention of the brunet beside her.

"Are you nervous, darling?" James questions the blonde while turning in her direction, his knees brushing her own. The apple of her cheeks flush with color, a bashful smile adorning her face. Her eyes meet his as she barely nods.

"It's just that I have never actually canceled my lectures before," She heaves a sigh letting the tension leave her shoulders. James lets out a breathy laugh at her confession making her blush deepen. Quickly she brings her hands to cover her face. "Don't laugh!"

Though Briella had told him to stop, he just couldn't. Her innocent actions of the day were minuscule to the things he had done. To James, the guilt of her lies was outweighing the excitement for their adventure. The Irishman reaches and grasps onto Briella's hands which still cover her face. He lightly pulls them away placing them in her lap still holding them.

"There's no need to be nervous. We're supposed to be having fun today."

Now that the blonde's face has returned to its original color, she feels more at ease. James' presence alone has helped to diminish her worries. She finally takes notice of their still position, the outside world no longer passing by. Briella's eyes peer around James to see the very brick building of the gallery.

Briella begins pulling out money to pay for the driver before James stops her. With one of his charming smiles, he pushes the door open and climbs out, the blonde following close behind. The sun shines down on the pair as they join the small crowd awaiting the opening. The large wooden doors open slowly to reveal a long hallway full of beautiful framed paintings, some more abstract than others. As the crowd begins to disperse into the hallway James offers Briella his suit jacket-clad arm. She gladly takes the offer, her petite hand resting in the curve of his elbow.

The pair traverses the long hallway with ease since the crowd wasn't too large. The end of the hallway branches into a large open room, the exposed beams of wood creating a feeling of largeness. A soft gasp leaves the blondes' form as her eyes take in the sight. Her fingers curl onto James' jacket tighter, her legs moving forward without thought. She drags the Irishman from art piece to art piece not having a care in the world. Though her eyes glimmer in delight at the art, James can't peel his eyes away from her. And there was only one thought that goes through his mind.

"Don't ever change my darling."


	7. Chapter 7

### 

Sugar

With no clouds in the sky, the beautiful intricate stars gleam brightly overhead. The chill in the night air causes Briella to shiver, her bare arms covered in goosebumps. James and herself had spent an abundance of time in the gallery, the blonde's energy hardly faltering. Briella balances as she walks along a short cement wall, her arms slightly pointed outward. James follows at her side, one of his arms stretched out in case she falters.

The Irishman's eyes watch Briella who seems to be in her own world. He had never imagined becoming this close with the blonde yet here he was walking with Briella to her flat after a day out. The slight scuffle of shoes brings James out of his thoughts as his eyes look up to the blonde who had stopped walking. Her knees were slightly bent while her face flushes with color.

Her soft voice mumbles out in embarrassment making her crimson face darken. "I tripped on a pebble."

The Irishman lets out a chuckle before reaching up to her hands and lightly pulling on them. Briella hops off of the short wall swiftly landing in front of him on the sidewalk. Their arms become pinned between their bodies as the blonde almost falls forward, their faces mere inches apart. Briella quickly apologizes and steps away from James, their hands falling apart.

The pair continues their journey down the quiet streets of London, their pace slow. After a few minutes of silence, the familiar building containing Briella's flat makes its appearance. Without thought, the blonde offers James a cup of tea as a thank you for the company throughout the day. Her fingers twiddle nervously as she watches the Irishman's' face in anticipation.

With a slight smirk, James accepts her offer.

...

Soft giggles erupt out of Briella as she staggers up the dark staircase towards her flat. She attempts to stifle it but with James behind her also laughing it doesn't work. The tip of her shoe catches on the lip of a stair causing her to stumble and land on her side with a loud thud. Poor James was too close behind the blonde so his foot caught on her fallen limbs, his body falling practically on top of her.

The pair burst into loud laughs that they can no longer contain. A dim light at the bottom of the stairs turns on blinding the two who lay at the top of the stairs. A quiet elderly voice calls out, her footsteps getting closer. "Briella dear, is that you?"

The said woman quickly covers James' mouth with her hand, her laugh quieting quickly. "It's just me Ms. Danver. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Okay, dear. Just be quieter next time," Briella's landlady and neighbor flicks off the light and departs from the pair. The blonde lets out a sigh and leans her head back on the wooden step. The loud thumping of her heart dies down. That is until James speaks up from beside her.

"Though I do like your hands on me, I do believe you invited me for tea," Briella squeals immediately taking her hands off his face. Giving an array of apologies, she stands from her position and lends a hand to the Irishman.

After entering the quiet flat Briella rushes to put the kettle on leaving James standing in her living room. His eyes wander from item to item, his gaze never stopping on one thing for too long. His feet carry him to a table with pictures laid across it, the wall behind it containing larger frames. The majority of the pictures contain an older couple and Briella while there are a few of a younger blonde, roughly in her childhood years. One particular photo pops out to James. There stands Briella, a camera in hand, with an elderly woman sat in a wheelchair smiling brightly. This must be her grandmother.

The shrill screeching of the kettle brings James out of his stupor, his head snapping over to where the sound came from. Briella's familiar green orbs meet his gaze as she peeks around the doorframe. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a bun and a smile is placed on her face. She holds up a teacup in one hand and a sugar cube in the other.

"Sugar?"


	8. Chapter 8

### 

Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

With a deep sigh, Briella enters her flat. It had been a day full of grading for the blonde and she wants nothing more than to draw a warm bath. The golden rays of the sun peak through the windows giving off warmth to the slightly chilled room. The peaceful silence is broken by the loud ringing of Briella's phone deep within her bag. Quiet curses leave her lips as she rummages in search of the loud phone. Her fingertips grasp onto the device bringing it to her ear and answering it.

"Hello?" Her voice comes out with an irritating sound without intentionally meaning it to. On the other end of the line, James frowns at the blondes' behavior. This was not what he expected to come from the normal bubbly blonde. Sebastian enters James' office, a freshly pressed suit in his arms. The Irishman silently acknowledges his companion before focusing back on Briella.

"Hello to you too love. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh! James, I'm so sorry. It's just been a really long day-" The blonde begins muttering into the phone about her stressful day, her shoulders finally slumping in exhaustion. She takes note of James' unusual quiet behavior but continues talking none the less. Briella heaves a sigh finishing up her rant and plopping herself onto her plush couch. A long second of silence passes over the phone.

"This might be a bad time but I have a proposition." Briella's eyebrows knit together, her curiosity peaking. "That is, of course, if you're feeling up to it."

Briella leans forward in her seat as her heart hammers in her chest. Over some recent visits with the Irishman she had become acutely aware of his looks, the students of her classes seeing it before herself. And from then on she has been questioning each of their encounters. This phone call is no exception.

"Now you have me curious. What's the proposition?"

James clears his throat, his signature smirk returning to his face. "There is a luxurious party tonight and I need a plus one to accompany me."

Briella begins stuttering on her words to form any sort of response. Parties were never her strong suit, especially the ones involving small talk with others. She genuinely can't remember the last time she had attended a party of any sort. Before she can officially decline his offer, James speaks up once more.

"It is a nicer event so I had Ms. Danver put the dress I picked out in your room. I do hope it fits," The Irishman's voice tapers off towards the end but is still audible to the blonde. A gasp leaves her lips in realization that James had picked out a dress for her to wear. She rises from her spot on the couch, the soft padding of her thick socks filling the empty sound as she ventures to her bedroom. She lightly pushes the door open to reveal a silky red dress laid out on her white comforter.

As she paces closer to the gown she simply states James' name in awe. The dress is absolutely breathtaking, almost surreal for the blonde. She lets her hands graze the fabric as her mind catches up to the present.

"James, it's beautiful," A soft chuckle passes through her speaker as he listens for any further statements, his mood rapidly improving.

"I'll pick you up at eight o'clock sharp," And with that the phone call ends.

...

Briella peers at herself in the floor length mirror. Ragged breathes fill her body and her hands shake as her mind fills with doubt about her outing. The back of the dress is more revealing than the front led to believe. But she couldn't back out now. James would be there any moment to sweep her away to an unknown location with unknown guests.

She had attempted to doll herself up for this event but it had been so long that it almost felt helpless. The eyeliner around her eyes brightened her orbs along with the dress but still her confidence lacks. Simple black heels adorn her feet making her wobbly as she paces her room, the soft clicking calming her in some way.

A rap at her flat door stops her movements. The loud thumping of her heart seems to overwhelm her senses as she calls out to whoever is there. Briella slowly makes her way out to her living room, her eyes meeting her guests' in an instant.

There James stands with a crisp suit, his signature smirk turning into a large grin at the sight of the blonde. Though he had picked this dress just for her, his imagination of how she would look in it compares nothing to her right now. Briella takes cautious steps forward as her arms slightly jut out to keep her balance. The Irishman gives off a laugh at the sight earning a glare from the concentrated woman.

Without a word, the pair depart from Briella's flat. The same familiar black car sits by the curb waiting. James assists the blonde with enter the back seats of the car to ensure the silky dress does not get caught in the door before climbing in next to her. The ride is silent until Briella brings up a question that has been bugging her all afternoon.

"How did you get an invitation to such a nice party?" Her gentle voice hangs in the air for a few seconds. James continues to peer out the window without a care in the world. Briella impatiently taps her fingertips on her thighs wanting an answer.

"I have my ways." James finally looks at the blonde with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. This answer is only opening so many more doors for Briella to embark through. But with the look she received from James, she doesn't want to push it. "Just have a good time at the party. I promise it will be worth it."


	9. Chapter 9

### 

Close Your Eyes And Listen

A long elegant staircase comprised of a white marble shines with the chandelier lights hanging high above. People mingle with one another, champagne and wine glasses occupying their hands. The sight of the entryway alone takes Briella Pages' breath away. James had made an understatement when he described the party.

The warmth of a hand on the blondes' exposed back startles her out of her amazement. Her eyes meet the brown orbs of James, a delicate smile adorning his lips. He begins leading her to the grand staircase which catches the attention of the many party goers. The sudden eyes, not only on James but Briella at his side, makes the blonde uneasy. The rhythmic tapping of her heels keep her focused, her breath stalling until the pair are out of sight.

"Don't mind them," James steps in front of the troubled blonde trying to catch her far off eyes. He places his hands on both sides of Briella's face which finally catches her attention. "They prey off of your discomfort. Don't let them do that to you."

With that being said, James lets his hands glide down from Briella's face to her uncovered shoulders then to her hands. They stand silent in the empty hallway for what felt like an eternity to Briella. Though his words encouraged her comfort she still felt out of place in the beautiful building. Voices come from the end of the hall suddenly followed by the soft thudding of a door.

James motions the blonde forward, his hand finding the soft skin of her back to steady her. As they near a large wooden door voices become louder and light music can be heard. James turns back to Briella and gives her a playful wink before pushing the doors open. The sight on the other side took her breath away in an instant.

A large ballroom filled with people and chatter almost gleams with the massive chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Violinists and a pianist are placed on a makeshift stage playing through of an array of songs, party goers dancing along to them. The space is almost whimsical in Briella's eyes.

"Mr. Moriarty!" The loud call from an unknown man brings the blonde back from her admiration. She can feel the Irishman's hand stiffen on her back at the sudden call. An older man walks through the crowd with ease, his steps aimed straight to the newly arrived pair. A fake smile makes its way onto James' face at the sight of the Lord and his family towing behind.

"I'm glad you could make it! And you've even brought someone,"

"Of course I wouldn't miss your party Lord Cromwell," James peeks at the blonde who is slightly cowering at his side. "This is Miss Briella Page. She is a professor at the university."

Briella gives the three strangers a shy wave before Lord Cromwell reaches to grasp her hand in his own. He places a soft kiss on the back of her shaking hand making her cheeks to redden. Lord Cromwell then brings her away from James' side toward a younger man and a woman.

"This is my dear wife Ava and my son Noah," The blonde greets the two softly, her eyes looking back to find James but he is practically touching her back with his own body. She jolts at the sudden appearance of the Irishman, her hands hovering over her chest. An odd glint fills James' eyes as he looks at Lord Cromwell and his family. Briella tries to decipher the look but the only thing she receives from staring into his eyes is a shiver up her spine.

"Well it was great to see you but Briella and I would like to explore the party," James voice is stiff and reserved as his hand returns to the blondes' back. As they continue their goodbyes, the Irishman traces imaginary shapes on the delicate skin of her back making goosebumps form along her arms. She practically forgets how to breath at the feeling, her main focus to not melt into his touch. They finally depart from the family, James leading Briella straight to the dance floor.

Briella tries to question his odd behavior to him but he shushes her quietly. Her nostrils flare in frustration at her companion and plants herself to stop his advance forward. His head whips around to look at Briella, the anger from their last encounter still bubbling under his skin. In no way had he wanted Briella to interact with the high class dimwits of the government but of course Lord Cromwell took interest. He thought he was going to tear his head from his body the instant he touched Briella. And the residing anger hadn't settled.

"Dance with me," His request took the blonde by surprise. She finally really looks at James now noticing how exhausted he looks. The dark bags underneath his dark orbs being a clear sign of lack of sleep but still he wants to dance, let alone be at this party. She gives a light nod and places her small hand in his own.

Piano and violin blend together creating a delicate melody, the one where anyone becomes entranced with. It resonates in the large ballroom making the majority of the room to quiet. Briella desperately tries to dance gracefully with her two left feet bringing a laugh out of her dancing partner. She again stumbles, this time into James.

She puffs air out of her reddened cheeks clinging onto whatever dignity she had left. James stops his movements all together making the blonde bump into him once more. He dips his head froward, his nose grazing the side of her face with his breath moving her blonde strands.

The heavy ramming of Briella's heart becomes nonexistent as James' accented voice fills her ears. "Close your eyes and listen, love."

Her eyelashes flutter closed as her ears absorb the sounds of the instruments. When James sees her facial expression soften he begins their swaying motion again. This time they are much closer together. James' face is practically leaning on her own, his arm is holding her lean frame flush to his body, and their legs are moving in sync for once. For once their movements are graceful and entwined as one.

To Briella the world had melted away leaving only the music and James to her senses. Unbeknownst to her many high power people watch their fluid dance. For the onlookers, they can't imagine how such a tenderhearted woman became the companion of James Moriarty. How she had yet to be corrupted by James' anger. They all knew of his second job but the blonde had no clue. And that could very well be the death of her.


	10. Chapter 10

### 

Wash Away

Rain softly patters on the windows of the moving cab. London speeds by in a blur for Briella Page as she fights to keep her eyes opened during the late hours of the night. Though she had a lovely time with her parents, she was more than ready for sleep. Her eyes take in the familiar street where her flat stands and she fully sits up in her seat. Before the cab driver could fully stop, the blonde hands him more than enough money and opens the door.

She quickly unlocks the door of her building and is welcomed by the never ending darkness. Miss Danver is away this weekend on vacation leaving the flats vacant except for Briella's. She reaches for the light switch on her right but a soft thud stops her. Right above her, where her flat lays, the sound of slow footfalls are evident.

Her breath hitches in her throat, the palms of her hands beginning to sweat. She knew for a fact that only two people had the keys for her flat and that is herself and Ms. Danver. So whoever is in her flat is someone that is not supposed to be there.

Briella quietly takes her phone from her purse still trying to process her situation. She takes small steps up the stairs avoiding the few squeaky boards, her curiosity getting the best of her. No lights are on in both the hallway and her flat but she can still see her door clearly. It is slightly opened, splintering of wood visible in the crack.

A dark figure passes by the door with a fast pace startling the blonde. She takes a step back accidentally putting pressure on a weak board, a loud creak filling the air. The sounds of movement in her flat stop completely. Briella's ears ring with adrenaline as she holds her breath. But the moment the strangers' footfalls get close to the door she bolts. She tries to be as stealthy as possible but her body is practically shivering with fear.

As soon as Briella gets the door closed and locked behind her she lets out a shaking breath. With one last look at the building she turns and begins running down the sidewalk, her trembling fingers attempting to type a phone number. Luckily they answer on the second ring.

"Love? It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?" The warming accent of James Moriarty flows through her phone. Even with the rain landing heavily on her, she can still find comfort in the Irishman's voice. She attempts to speak out to him but her body shudders a sob out instead. This catches James' attention.

"Briella are you okay?" The only reply he receives is more bone chilling sobs. "I'm coming just give me a minute."

Briella can faintly hear James call out to someone with the name Sebastian and the purr of a car starting. She desperately tries to wipe away her falling tears but the rain makes her attempts futile. With the realization that James is driving to her flat she finds her voice.

"James! Don't go to my flat. I'm not there,"

The Irishmans' eyebrows furrow at her plea knowing fully well she would have been at her flat on her weekend nights. "Where are you at then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I ran a few blocks down to road," The other end of the line goes silent, the rain now being the only thing that fills Briella's senses. Soon the sleek black car that James always rides in pulls up to where she stands and brakes harshly. What surprises the blonde is when the driver door opens it reveals James. In all her time knowing him, she had never seen him drive before.

Briella attempts to give him a gentle smile, an explanation on the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who to call."

She attempts to suppress her cries which only led her to cover her face with her hands. James rushes to her side engulfing her in a warm embrace, his thick coat providing some cover from the harsh rain drops. James' arms practically hold the blonde up as she cries into his chest. He places delicate kisses on the top of her head, the wetness from her hair transferring onto his face.

With small movements James moves Briella to stand next to the car. Her red puffy eyes peer up at him as he removes his thick coat and places it around her soaked frame. A warmth, not only from the new addition of clothing, fills her chest even as she sniffles away her tears. With a light nudge from James, the blonde climbs into the passenger side seat.

James blasts the heat and turns the many vents to face the shivering blonde. He takes one more second to peer at Briella and her tear stained cheeks before grasping onto one of her hands. He runs his much warmer fingers along her hand in his own way of comfort. "Just hold on a little while."

Soon the vehicle is in motion speeding off into the night. If Briella wasn't as exhausted as she was she knew her eyes would be taking in the sight of James Moriarty navigating the London streets. But his hand in her own was good enough for her at the moment. And with the mixture of his hand and the heater of the car, her eyes began to lull shut. Her bright orbs would not open again until the sun was bright in the new day.


	11. Chapter 11

### 

Morning Sun

Waking up in an unfamiliar flat was not how Briella Page imagined her Sunday morning would have started. But here she is in different clothes than the night before and wrapped in warm bedding. Morning sunlight flickers through the thin curtains causing the blonde's eyes to flutter open.

Though she is in an unfamiliar place, the constant warmth from the bedding keeps her in a calm state. Her still sleepy brain is barely processing her situation. That is until a soft rap on the door breaks the serenity.

Briella lets out a squeak and tumbles from the bed, her legs catching and tangling with the soft blankets. The door creaks open to reveal an amused James Moriarty in a fresh suit. A sigh escapes the blonde's lips in realization, a smile forming easily.

"Do you need help darling?" James questions Briella as he wanders to her fallen form. With a sort of snort like laugh, she accepts the help of her Irishman friend. He kneels down on the floor by her captured legs, his hands making quick work of the blankets.

A shiver racks through Briella's body as James' warm fingers come across her bare legs. James lays his hand on her now bent knee as a silence falls over the pair. Their eyes meet briefly causing them to stifle back laughs, Briella's hands coming up to cover her mouth.

James gives a light pat to Briella's shin and rises from the floor straightening his suit out. His face becomes stoic as he reaches out to the blonde. He had been curious of what happened the previous night but he knew she needed her sleep. And now he seeks answers.

She gratefully takes his hand and pulls herself up to stand next to him. This stance doesn't last long though as James begins pushing her back in bed and puts the blankets over her body. Briella's giddy laugh is muffled by the onslaught of blankets, the weight causing her to lay down.

As the blonde clears her sight from the blankets, James joins her on the bed. He gives her a moment to settle before asking the pressing question. "So what happened last night dear?"

The easy going atmosphere dissipates at the Irishman's question. Briella's eyes fall to her hands as they shake nervously. James takes notice of her nervous behavior and places his hand on her own.

"There was someone in my flat," Her voice wavers slightly practically being able to see the events unfold again. "I barely got a glimpse of them through the door. I'm pretty sure they forced it open."

James' eyes darken at the confession, the grip on her hand tightening. He not only holds anger for the break in itself but the fear that embedded in Briella's heart at the encounter. He gives the blonde a soft nod in understanding, his thoughts roaming on.

Briella watches as James' expressions shift and morph, his frown deepening each second. She gives his large hand a soft squeeze in hope of calming his accelerating anger.

"I should have called Scotland Yard first but I was so panicked. I'm sorry I brought you into this," She keeps her voice gentle not wanting to give James more strain. The dark glint in his eyes startles the blonde as there gazes meet. He gives her a charming smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes before standing from the bed.

"Don't be silly love. I'm glad you came to me." He paces close to where Briella's head lays and straightens his suit coat. "I'll have it handled. For now, you should rest."

His fingers find their way into her blonde strands, his palm resting on her scalp. James places a tender kiss on her forehead making the blondes' face flush with color. With one final smile, James exits the room leaving the door cracked open.

Briella's eyes continue to look through the crack as a content smile takes over her face. Burrowing further into the bedding, she lets the warmth of the morning sun ease her into a light sleep. Before her eyes can fully close, she spots James in the other room pacing with a phone flush to his ear.

James' heavy footfalls echo loudly around the living room as he moves, his mind too much of a frenzy to stay still. Sebastian's voice emits from the tiny speaker informing the Irishman of the state of Briella's flat. So far nothing of expensive value has been stolen but the aftermath of the search has left quite a mess.

"Just figure out who was there and deal with it," His harsh words hardly affect the blonde on the other end after working with each other for so long. James quickly hangs up the call not needing anything else, his eyes moving toward his bedroom door.

Through the crack he is able to see the mop of blonde hair of Briella sprawled out along the pillows. Soft snores can be heard from her form but are faint with her face pressed into the bedding. The anger that seems to boil in his veins simmers away at just the sight of his companion.

To have Briella in his bed late in the morning adorned in his own clothes was a sight he didn't know he needed. But now with her here he doesn't believe he could get the sight out of his head. And as she slept into the early afternoon James would continue to watch over her, almost hoping that she would need him there.


	12. Chapter 12

### 

pew pew

The unpaved, rocky path causes the small vehicle to jostle harshly. James Moriarty puts his arm out in front of the passenger seat where Briella Page sits. One of her hands is clamped down on the door handle while her other grips onto James' arm.

Her green orbs turn to the Irishman driving the car, her heart hammering in her chest. "Where the bloody hell are we going?"

She had never taken this tone with James before and his surprise was evident. But before long his stoic expression grows into a smile at her pouting. With her eyebrows knitted together and her cheeks flushed, she looks the least intimidating he had ever seen her.

"Anger looks good on you Brie," This statement only causes the blonde's blush to darken. James reaches out to put his hand in her hair but she quickly deflects it with a nervous laugh. A silence passes over the cab of the car as a gate stands in the way. A large padlock holds the gate closed, dark rust growing along its side.

James reaches into his pocket retrieving a shiny key and holds it out to the blonde with just his finger. "Mind unlocking the gate, love?"

With a huff, Briella takes the key from his hand and climbs out of the small SUV. Her joints pop in protest from sitting in the seat for so long during the drive. The weather had become surprisingly warm out in the countryside which was vastly different from in the city and she was soaking up as much sunshine as possible. In a few quick movements, the gate is unlocked and opened for the Irishman in the front seat.

Once the vehicle is on the other side, Briella locks the gate in its original state, the rust from the padlock rubbing off onto her fingers. In disgust, she wipes it on her pale blue jeans silently hoping it won't stain. A loud abrupt horn startles the blonde out of her thoughts making her jump and whirl around. Her eyes roll at James' antics and she jogs back to the small SUV.

The pair continue forward on the unbeaten path, the soft music from the radio filling the silence. James hadn't given any clues of what the day holds to the blonde next to him and he almost hates keeping her in the dark. But there are a lot more dark secrets he has kept from her. This is beneficial to her, everything else could end her.

A run-down shed-like house appears as they come over a bend in their travels catching Briella's attention. Her eyes flash over to James, a smirk falling onto her face. "You're not taking me all the way out here to kill me, are you?"

The Irishman gives out a laugh at her prod and recuperates her playful smirk. "Darling if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

A shiver comes over Briella's body at his ominous words, a nervous laugh bubbling out if her throat. Though she had never felt any sort of danger from James, he had said some things that kept her questioning. About him, his personality, his past. This was definitely one of those times she had noticed his scary words.

The SUV comes to a stop in front of the small building, a ringing silence filling the blondes' ears. Without a thought, James exits the vehicle and retrieves a black duffel bag. Being the gentleman he is, he opens the passenger door lending out a hand to his companion and leads her to the building entrance.

James drops the bag onto the porch creating a loud thud as he pulls out another random key from his pocket. With a soft click, the wooden door creaks open loudly showing the much better-kept interior to the pair. The blonde takes note of the cozy cabin-like furniture adorning the house while moving around on her own accord. She can't fathom how someone with a similar paycheck to herself can afford an extra home in the countryside. Especially since his flat is absolutely breathtaking from what she saw weeks ago. Is he secretly rich or just really good with financing?

"Briella?" James calls out to the blonde who had somehow disappeared from his sight. He quickly finishes placing the variety of handguns out on the dining room table before venturing after his missing companion. His feet carry him further into the house until he hears the light footfalls coming from down the hall leading to the back porch. His eyes avert to the left catching sight of Briella's blonde locks as she peers out the window.

"Briella, dear. You can adventure later but I'd like to have a word with you first," Briella spins around to face James giving him a simple smile and nod before joining his side. As they enter the dining room, Briella's eyebrows raise at the sight of the firearms spread across the wooden table. Her eyes instantly snap to look up at James, an unnerving knot building in her stomach. Not because of what James could do but because of the weapons themselves.

"James, what is going on?" Just from the tone of her voice, he knew that she had become tense with just the sight of the handguns. He knew it would be tough to teach her but this is the first step for Briella to see the true James Moriarty. Of course with the addition of learning to protect herself.

"Just hear me out, love," Though the blonde is hesitant and unnerved she agrees while joining him at the table. "Ever since your flat was broken into I know you've been paranoid."

Briella scoffs even though she knows the statement is completely true. Many nights she had left the lights in her flat on just to confirm that she was alone. And some nights even that wasn't enough.

"I just want you to be able to defend yourself," Briella meets James' gaze finally understanding why he brought her all the way out into the countryside. The thought itself isn't wild but she's unsure of her ability to do so.

"O-okay," With the blonde's vocal agreement to his plan, James leads her to stand in front of him. His hands held onto her shoulders to make her focus on the firearms before them. For Briella, many of them look the same but one smaller one catches her attention. The soft silver of the top gun shines brightly against the contradicting black of the handle.

"Go ahead and pick one," James speaks near the blondes' ear making goosebumps crawl up her arms. Slowly her arm reaches out to the gun that she had been eyeing for a few moments. She lifts it from the table, the weight surprising her making it almost tumble back onto the wood. Apologies tumble from her mouth not quite sure if these were all James'.

The Irishman lets out a soft chuckle before leading the blonde to sit down. Before anything, he wanted to teach her the basics of how to use the gun properly. And that's exactly what they did. Briella struggled for the first couple of attempts of loading the clip but after a little help from James and repeating the motions she had it down.

There was still a question that baffles Briella. How did James know so much about these firearms? And where did they all come from? She didn't dare interrupt James' demonstration to get her answers though.

"Are you ready to shoot some targets?" James' accented voice interrupts Briella's thought process, their eyes meeting. He could tell that she was hesitant about the idea but he knew that she would be fine. Especially since he was the one teaching her.

Briella pushes her nerves about the weapon away and gives James a wide smile. With that, they depart to the backside of the house where targets sit conveniently. James places the blonde in front of the targets before stepping back and watching her movements. She leans from foot to foot not quite sure where the Irishman wants her start. Her eyes fleet back to look at him waiting for some indication. "Do I just-,"

"Darling you're not even in the right stance," The blonde let out a deep sigh at this observation and tries to shift her feet and body in a way seen in movies. This elicits a deep chuckle from James. "Here. Let me help."

With a few swift steps, James has his arms placed on each side of the blonde. His hands pull her slim arms higher to where the gun sight is in front of her face. He pushes her boot-clad feet into place and turns her body in the slightest to finish off her stance. Though he had put Briella in the right position, his hands still linger on her sides.

"Now all you have to do is cock it, take the safety off, and pull the trigger," Briella fully knew what she had to do but still she hesitates. Now that the moment to actually shoot the gun is here, she questions if she wants to do it at all. Briella begins trying to shuffle out of the situation but James' hands hold her in place. "Just shoot."

In an instant, James' hand covers her own on the gun. His chest presses into her back making her feel even more confined as he flicks the safety off on the gun. Briella's breathes quicken as he pushes her pointer finger to rest on the trigger, her hands quivering in anticipation. Slowly she begins to squeeze not fully knowing what to expect.

**BANG!**

The loud bang from the gun startles Briella making her jump back into the Irishman behind her. Somehow the bullet pierces the target even though she didn't aim at all. Her ears ring for a few seconds after the initial sound leaving her slightly disoriented. She bends her elbow, pulling the gun closer to her body.

James paces to stand in front of Briella after dropping his hands from her body. He plucks the gun from her hand giving her a slight smirk. "You have officially shot a gun. Congrats, love."

Her green eyes meet the dark ones of James at his praise, her own smile taking its place. Now that she had gotten over the initial shock, she quite enjoyed the rush. Though it was loud and the recoil scared her, it was fun in a way. Being an adrenaline junkie was not what she was known for but from time to time she does enjoy a rush.

After a few moments of silence, Briella puts out her hand to grab the gun back. And James gives it to her willingly, his smirk growing larger. This rendezvous had gone better than he imagined. Briella Page now knows how to protect herself. He couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

### 

Outrage

A deep unnerving pit somehow has embedded itself in Briella's stomach after a long work day. Not only was the day long but she has had radio silence from her Irishman friend which was unheard of. He would always send little check in messages throughout the day making sure the blonde's day is going well. But today was different. And Briella has no clue why.

Every scenario flashes through her mind of how she could have screwed up. Briella tries to stay on the positive side but the longer his silence lasts, the more she worries. Throughout the day her students seemed to notice her whirlwind of emotions and often commented on it after lectures. They just wanted to make sure their professor is alright but Briella always brushes them off.

After a quick debate in her mind, Briella packs up her bag full of papers and artwork and leaves her room in a rush. Though she had never been to the mathematics building, that didn't stop her from storming in and searching for James' office. It took her a few wrong turns until she found a familiar name plastered on a plaque next to a door. Briella knocks gently on the wood door before twisting the knob and entering the eerily quiet room.

The first thing that catches the blonde's attention is the boxes surrounding the large desk. Many of the cardboard boxes are taped up, their contents remaining a mystery. but behind the abundance of boxes stands an angry James. Just the look in his eyes are murderous leaving Briella to stand awkwardly. She doesn't want to over step a boundary but a question falls from her mouth anyway.

"What's with all of the boxes, James?" For the first time since Briella had entered the room the Irishman looks up acknowledging her presence. Just at the sight of the blonde calms his raging anger. Her hesitant stance goes unnoticed by James as he continues stuffing documents in a box.

"The board had a meeting this morning, including me as a topic," James' rage is evident in his words. Not one does he look up as he continues on a rant. "They bloody fired me! Just because they were suspicious I was partaking in criminal activities. They didn't have any proof! So how were they able to just fire me? It's fucking ridiculous!"

James' bellowing yells reverberate around the room causing the blonde to flinch, her heart ramming in her chest. She had never seen him this mad and she absolutely hates it. What angers her more is the fact the university fired him without a thought. Personally she had never had issues with the board but this changed her mind.

Her heart practically stopped in realization. She wouldn't be seeing James on a daily basis anymore. Generally it wouldn't have been that big of a deal but with James, its something different. To say that Briella is falling for him would be an exaggeration. Slowly over time though, they have become closer. The slight feelings towards the Irishman only seems to grow stronger the longer they are together.

A long pause of silence fills the room, a slight ringing filling the pairs' ears. The blonde is at a loss with words as she peers at James who is still fuming. An idea seems to click in her mind in hopes to return him to his job. "What if I talk to the board? I might be-"

Before Briella could finish her thought, the Irishman swipes his arm across his desk. Papers fly loose as well as the assortment of items that laid previously on the wood top. Briella jumped in fright at the sudden movements. His naturally dark eyes seem to almost turn black as he stares at the blondes' cowering form.

"I can't have you getting involved!" James quickly runs his hands through his hair trying to avert his frustrations off of the blonde. He knows she means well but his clouded judgement keeps getting the best of him. "I will deal with it myself."

With that final statement, James brushes by Briella out of the room. His eyes didn't meet her own as he passes leaving an even bigger pit in her stomach than before. Long after James has left the room her heart still pounds in her chest. Now all she could do is hope things work out.


	14. Chapter 14

### 

Wait

The departure that James Moriarty took from Briella's life had been so abrupt that at points it hadn't felt real. Many days after the incident the blonde found herself waiting for a text or to walk by him in the University's hallways. Neither of the two happened though.

Briella continued teaching to the best of her ability but her sudden mood change was visible to her students, they could practically read her like a page in a book. And though she has always been open with them, for some reason she couldn't pull herself to tell them about James.

"Ms. Page?" The silence of her office is shattered as the wooden door creaks open to reveal one of her students. Her raven heir sways as peeks in, her chestnut eyes wide in wonder at her professors cluttered office. Briella gives a quiet welcome as she gestures for the girl to sit.

"Good afternoon Ash. What brings you here today?"At Briella's question, the girl begins to shuffle in her seat. Her hands wring together in her lap as she avoids the blondes' eye contact. Her mouth opens and shuts like a fish out of water as she tries to form the right words, the last thing she want is an angry professor at her heel.

"I know it's none of my business but-," Ash pauses almost wanting to back out of the confrontation. "-many of the students, including myself, noticed you've been kinda down recently."

A sigh escapes Briella's lips, her body instinctively leaning back in her chair. She mentally scolds herself for not realizing the situation sooner. She should have known the students would worry. Ash stares up at the blonde trying to gauge her reaction, waiting with bated breath for a response. Which in all honesty, Briella has no idea what to say. She knows for a fact that she doesn't want to lay on the hard truth to the kids because they don't need that extra weight in their lives. College life is hard enough as it is.

"Listen Ash, I appreciate the concern that you and your classmates hold. But this is a personal issue and I can't get anyone involved," Briella tries to give the girl a reassuring smile as she formulates her reply. Ash begins to try and sputter an apology, her nerves clear as day. Briella only waves her off, her understanding gaze calming the student greatly. "Is this all you came here for?"

The raven haired girl shamefully nods her head and tries to meet her professors eyes without guilt. But when she does lock eyes, she's met with a wide grin. After that she makes her departure quick leaving Briella alone once more. And when she's left alone, her mind races back to James Moriarty.

Just the thought of the Irishman causes her throat to close and tears to prick. She can still here his angry pointed words like he's there with her in her office. It had almost felt like it was her fault for him being so upset, even though she knows that's not true. Briella had become so used to having him around that now it feels empty and alone.

Briella's head falls into her hands as tears stream down her pained face, her golden locks hiding her from the outside world. It's the best she can do in her predicament. Maybe one day she'll hear from James but maybe she won't. She has to come to terms with that at some point. Until then, she'll continue to wait. No matter how long it takes.


	15. Chapter 15

### 

Mystery Man

Being back in her lonely ways has really shown Briella the sad way she was previously living before meeting James Moriarty. Her normal morning routine seemed less exciting , her days seemingly much longer. Somehow the Irishman had brought excitement into her life and now that he had practically disappeared into thin air, this is what she's left with. Sitting alone in silence, her thoughts being the only thing occupying her.

The loud screaming of the kettle breaks through Briella's tired and sorrowful thoughts. She leaps to her feet nearly hitting her knee on the coffee table in her rush towards the kitchen. How she forgot about her water is beyond her but then again her mind hasn't been the clearest recently. With a heat pad covering her hand, she lifts the kettle away from the stove.

Loose strands of blonde hair frame Briella's face as she sips gingerly from the steaming mug of tea, her cheeks warming in color. Her hands wrap around the mug taking in the warmth as she shuffles around her kitchen, the cool morning air nipping at her feet. Even though it's one of her days off, Briella still finds herself wide awake at the usual time. It's early enough that the sun is barely peeking around but the heat of the day hasn't started. Que for why her flats' windows are open wide.

With a quick rub to her eyes, the blonde takes in the sight of the sun beaming off of the neighboring buildings. The rays almost seem brighter as they enter her flat, at points almost blinding her. But something felt off. A lone reflection of light seems to dance around the surface of the counter tops as if someone is manipulating its shape with something other than a window.

Briella's green orbs trail along the tops of the buildings in search, her mug now forgotten next to the sink. Everything looks to be in order until a slight movement catches her eye from the building directly across from her own.

"What in the-," Just as the words pass by her lips a head pops up from behind the ledge of the roof. A man, maybe a little older than James, meets Briella's surprised gaze. She can't make much of his features at the distance but the man himself doesn't cause her spiked heart rate. It's the object resting in his hand.

The muzzle of a gun peeks out over the edge of the building, it's sleek black color absorbing the light making it blend into its surroundings. The only dead give away that the weapon was there is from the scope reflecting the light of the sun. If Briella wasn't in this specific situation she would have admired the expensive looking gun. But alas, her luck never seems to show its face.

"Bloody hell!" The blonde's exclamation rings loud in the morning air as her body jerks down to hide behind her counters. The severity of the situation seeps into her mind as she replays the sight of the weapon pointed into her flat. The loud thumping of her heart presses into her ears as adrenaline sets in. Her muscles go rigid with her body pressed firmly into the cabinets, the wood digging harshly into her.

Long moments pass as Briella waits with bated breath for any form of gunshot to ring out. But as time passes, all that is heard is the London traffic. Mustering up as much courage that she can handle, she changes into a crouched position with her hands holding her steady against the wood. Briella pushes herself up to look over the counter and out the window. But no one is there.

The rooftop is clear as if no one was there in the first place. Disbelief burrows itself into Briella's heart as her eyes scan the buildings for any signs of the mystery man and his gun. After a thorough sweep of the area, she deems it safe enough to move. She picks herself up off of the chilled floor, her body now coming down from the adrenaline high causing her to shiver.

Briella stands still in the center of the kitchen as her brain reels. The feeling of being watched itches at her skin when the silence of her flat fills her ears. Though her day off was supposed to be lazy and quiet, she's going to attempt to salvage what's left after the stressful encounter. Plucking a throw blanket from the sofa, the blonde returns to her bedroom in a rush. A day in bed sounds quite nice to Briella.


	16. Chapter 16

### 

Return of the King 

Like any normal day in London, the sky is overcast and the smell of rain hangs in the air. A thunderstorm has been on the brink all afternoon but has yet to show its rumbling face. Many of the wanderers in the streets clutch umbrellas as rain begins to paint the ground darker. Soon the pattering rain increases in intensity, pedestrians now rushing to and fro hoping to not get soaked in the downpour. And among those pedestrians stands Briella Page soaked to the bone.

Of course on the day she needed an umbrella, she forgot to pack one like numerous times before. Some would think she would outgrow her forgetfulness but it has somehow stuck with the blonde into adulthood. Which often gets her into situations like this one.

The loud crack of thunder follows a bright flash of lightening, the now practically empty streets illuminated for a split second. The hairs on the back of Briella's neck stands on end as the static electricity from the air surrounds her. She doesn't necessarily hate thunderstorms but she has always been wary of them. Living in London has gotten her used to the rain yet her childhood fear of the storms still cling to her mind.

Briella lets out a quiet sigh at the familiar sight of her flats' door, her hands reaching up to pull her wet hair from her face. Under the slight alcove above the door she quickly wrings out the strands of now darkened blonde hair. The soft drips of water fills her ears as she lets herself into the flat, a small puddle forming at her feet on the wooden floor. A light from down the hall shines brightly into the blondes' eyes momentarily blinding her.

"Briella?" Ms. Danvers' soft voice greets the blondes' ears as the older woman shuffles out from her cozy living space. Though it's only late afternoon a seemingly warm nightgown frames her body, a blanket wrapped around her as if she just came from bed.

A warm smile builds on Briella's face at the sight momentarily forgetting about her dripping form. Of course that doesn't last for long though. A visible shiver takes over her body as a gust of air goes by her making the already cold water colder.

Ms. Danvers jumps into action, her motherly instincts taking over at the sight. A familiar feeling of home envelops the blonde as the smell of honey fills her senses mixed with the added weight of the blanket. Briella's tense shoulders drop as she wraps the blanket tightly causing some of the moisture to disappear from her skin. With a quiet thank you Briella starts up the steep staircase with the full intent of taking a warm shower. But before she could get anywhere stops her.

"Oh dear? Before you go up, you have visitors." In a split second Briella's mood shifts as her landlady continues to blabber on. "He was one of your colleagues at the university, what was his name again?"

With a thundering heart, only one name crosses blondes' mind. His name comes from her lips in a soft whisper "James,"

"Ah yes that's it!"

Briella's previous concerns over her sodden clothes vanishes, her heart hammering heavily in her chest. After weeks of silence and he just shows up unannounced? A swell of anger fills the blondes' body making her footfalls on the stairs heavy as she quickly climbs to her flat. Briella doesn't bother with the lock already knowing he would leave it unlocked for when she came back.

Sure enough the door swings open easily revealing the entryway shrouded with darkness. A steady stream of light catches her eye from her living room area, her anger growing as soft voices fill the ringing silence. The familiar Irish tone makes the blonde stop in her tracks. Her fingers grip the now wet blanket to try and settle her racing thoughts only for her knuckles to turn white. Releasing a pent up breath she didn't realize she was holding, she storms into the room.

The loud footfalls from Briella catches the two men's attention fully stopping their previous discussion. James' train of sight shifts from Sebastian leaning against the wall to the fuming blonde in the doorway, a smirk settling on his lips. He takes in her disheveled appearance, the dark circles under her eyes taking center stage followed by her wet air and clothes. "Ah, you've finally made it."

The blonde glares harshly at the Irishman who sits nonchalantly on her sofa, his arms spread out on either side of him. Though a smirk laces his lips she can tell somethings off about him. His already natural dark eyes seem darker almost villain like as they don't follow the curve of his smirk.

Though Briella's eyes feel locked onto James' seated form, the other man in the room steps forward causing her to take sight of him. His icy blue eyes seem to pierce into her own as they stand in silence observing one another. As she continues to study the man there's a sense of familiarity about him that she can't quite place.

Without a thought, Briella blurts out her question to the unknown man. "Have we met before?"

The soft squeak of the sofa pulls Briella out of her confused stare to see James begin pacing towards her. The light clicking of his dress shoes reverberates around the room now having the full attention of the blonde. A frown has replaced his smirk making his dark demeanor even more cold and uninviting. The blonde fidgets in her spot as he continues stepping towards her only stopping when there's a few inches separating them.

"Briella, _dear_. He's not the topic of this visit so don't worry your pretty head about it," Though his words come out threateningly, Briella's glare returns with no ounce of fear. The Irishman is taken aback by her sudden headstrong personality. This isn't exactly the reaction he imagined her to have upon his return, not even close. Her anger was definitely something he didn't expect.

"Don't worry myself with it?" Her voice takes on an angered tone, her hand raising to point a finger into James' chest. "You were gone for a whole month and you haven't said a word about it. No call, no text, nothing. So having you show up with someone I may or may not know _is_ my concern!"

At some point during her angered rant Ms. Danvers blanket slid off her shoulders showing her soaked clothes and book bag at her side. Without her her warm barrier against the cool flat another shiver shakes her body harshly but she's too furious to even notice. Her finger digs into James' chest as she steps even closer, her mind running a mile a minute.

"I had no idea where you went or what happened. When I tried to ask the university about your firing, they just blew me off like it was nothing! So _what_ the _bloody hell_ is going on?" Both James and Sebastian are stunned at the venom lacing her voice Though James' face stays void of emotions, his eyes glass over in uncertainty of her request.

"Darling it's a bit complicated. I'm-,"

"No, if you're not going to explain then I want you out," With that final remark Briella pushes past the Irishman towards her bedroom trying to fight the unwanted tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't admit it out loud but seeing him after so long was a relief even though there was something drastically different about him.

Sebastian puts out an arm as James begins to follow the blonde only to receive a pointed glare. "Boss, leave her be. It's probably for the best."

The Irishman scoffs at his companion's words already sidestepping to where Briella had stormed off to. A loud slam of a door guides James down a short hallway where two doors stand across from each other. He leans against the frame listening to the quiet shuffling on the other side, Briella's curses mixed in with the sounds.

A soft smile grows on James' face just enjoying being back, Briella's presence being calming to the chaos of his life. Raising his fist he knocks gently on the door. "Brie. I know you're upset and you have every right to be. Just, just know that I'm trying to keep you safe."

Silence returns to the flat once again as James leans his head against the white door in thought. He knows the lifestyle he has isn't one for the blonde and could even get her killed. But even with that in mind, he doesn't think twice about his next words.

"If you're still wanting to know no matter the danger, I'll tell you. And you may not like what I have to say," The Irishman lets out a sigh finally feeling a bit truthful with Briella. No response is heard on the other side of the door causing James to step away silently, his eyes catching sight of the shadow under the door. With one final glance he leaves the flat followed by Sebastian. Not a word is shared between the pair as they leave in their usual black car.

Briella's hand hovers over the handle of her bedroom door for what feels like an eternity, James' words playing over in her mind on repeat. The only thing to break her cycle was the revving of a car right outside her flat. A frown takes over her face as she grabs her phone from her drying book bag. Even with the warning James had made clear, her heart wanted an answer for the silence he left behind. The quiet clicking noise of her phones' keyboard fills her room as she types a message to none other than James Moriarty.

_  
_

Tomorrow 2 pm sharp. I'll make tea.

__  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought to write so sorry for the wait! In the next couple of months it'll probably take me longer to get chapters done since I am officially starting college this Fall. Which is going to be quite interesting with COVID still running rapid in Oregon. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked this one!


	17. Chapter 17

### 

Coming Clean 

Even though Briella had told James to come over for tea she half expected him not to show. He hadn't even replied to her text. Yet here he is sitting at her small dining table, a cup of freshly brewed tea in his hands. The two had barely shared any words since James had arrived leaving a tense silence to progress as they sipped from their mugs.

James' eyes bore into Briella's form as she leans against her counter, taking in her disheveled appearance. The grey sweatpants and over sized shirt practically drowns her but somehow she manages to pull it off. The blonde begins to fiddle with her clothes noticing the Irishman's continuous stare now feeling extremely under dressed compared to his usual suit.

"Um, so you were going to explain, right?" Briella's voice comes out softly in uncertainty as James continues to peer up at her. To her his expression is completely closed off not giving away any of his emotions. The blonde is unsure of how to continue as the tense silence continues. That is until James stands with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Briella you have to be completely sure that you want to know what I'm about to tell you," His voice is deep and threatening, his quiet footsteps thundering through the blondes' ears. "Because once I tell you, things won't be the same."

Briella's breath catches in her throat. Her fears of this entire situation stays rooted in the back of her mind yet her curiosity bubbles. For the amount of time she has known James, he has continued to stay an enigma. He never gives away any unneeded information if he doesn't see fit, his second persona somehow still leaking through those tight walls he tries to build up. But that has never been enough to deter Briella. Not once.

"Tell me James," The finality in her words is a relief to the Irishman. As Briella has fears, so does James. He generally didn't accumulate fears but with the blonde he has been more worried about her well being than his own. After she finds out the truth about him everything could change.

"I think you should have a seat love," Her emerald eyes narrow at the Irishman but makes no move to sit with him. 

"No, I think I'm fine here," Her arms cross in front of her chest defiantly. If it was any other instance she would have already been sitting with him but the topic of conversation has her on edge.

"Brie, please?" With the knowledge that James doesn't ask nicely often makes the simple plea far more meaningful. She contemplates her few options before giving in reluctantly. With a light sigh Briella grabs her cup of tea off of the counter before settling into the wooden chair, her eyes still holding a glare. James quickly composes himself before delving into his explanation, the quiet squeak as he sat giving him something else to focus on. "Awhile ago I got involved in what some would say a bad business. I was fresh out of secondary school and I was looking for some way to make quick money."

"Before I knew it I was locked in especially since I was in debt to them for helping me through college. I knew I needed a front to cover my ass so I applied for the math professor position at the University," All the pieces started to click together in the blondes' mind, this one detail revealing why he was so upset when the University let him go. But there's still a lot that doesn't add up. Considerably what the actual business is. "It was easy enough considering I already had my degree in mathematics."

"But what _was_ the bad business?" Briella couldn't stop the question from falling from her lips, her curiosity getting the best of her. James' face contorts back to it's stone facade it used to hold daily. His eyes glass over as he tears his gaze away from Briella's questioning one.

"I don't think you need to know that,"

"Just bloody tell me dammit," The harshness of the blondes' words startle James. He had seen her angry at little things an abundance of times but nothing would have prepared him to be on the receiving end. Her eyes had turned dark with her anger, something that causes his blood to turn cold. He could see she's at her breaking point with his silence on the matter.

"The things I've seen, the things I've done," James shakes his head trying to rid his mind of the harsh memories. "You shouldn't have to bear that knowledge."

Though the words that he had just uttered held extreme heaviness that Briella can't comprehend, her hunt for the truth won't end just yet. She's come this far with the slow story and her stubbornness won't let her falter. She continues to gaze at the Irishman who's fallen silent, her mouth parting to question him further. But before she can muster anything he beats her to the punchline. 

"All the allegations that the University had against me are true,"

Stillness ensues. Briella's eyes widen at the declaration, her thoughts taking her back to that eventful day. The whole conversation in his office seemed to blur together from the amount of emotions expressed. She could barely remember what he had said exactly.

"Wait, what?" Realization hits the blonde causing her to stand from her seat. The harsh squeak from the chair sliding against the floor catches James' attention. Their gazes meet yet he continues his silence. "You're telling me that you were partaking in criminal activities? There's no way."

"Well it's the truth Brie," A harsh line grows between her eyebrows as confusion takes over. Nothing made sense anymore. The ever warming character of James Moriarty has been a criminal this whole time? A frown begins to grow on her face the longer she thinks about the situation. It's just a cruel joke. It has to be.

"No, I refuse to believe that," Briella's words come out as a low whisper, her hands fidgeting together as she paces the room. Her footfalls thunder through the small kitchen space in time with her wild thoughts. For a few brief moments she forgets James is even there as she tries to sort out everything that she was just told. Yet she still can't wrap her mind around it.

Sure in the past he has said some questionable statements but it never really caused the blonde to worry. For him to be a criminal, Briella would have to reevaluate her natural instincts. They had yet to fail her. Until now of course.

The Irishman's eyes follow Briella's fast moving form as her face continues to morph. But he can't take the lengthening silence anymore. He needs some sort of response other than disbelief. He needs her to understand.

James rises from his chair swiftly stepping into the blondes' pacing path. He stops her rapid movements by gripping onto her arms, now having her full attention. Confusion is still evident on her face but she stands still in the Irishman's grasp.

"Briella," James' fingertips dig further into the skin of her arms leaving light crescent indents in their wake. "You need to accept this. It's the truth."

Her lips part to retaliate, the crease in her brow deepening in anger. "No I-"

This single, two letter word pushes James over the edge he's been standing on all day. His anger explodes from him in every sense. Chocolate brown eyes drain into black, shadows now covering his strained face. His loud booming voice fills the flat as he digs into Briella's already fragile mental state.

"I've killed people! I could kill you right here, right now if I wanted to. So _stop_ pretending like I'm a good person!"

For the first time the pair had known each other, fear etches itself onto Briella's face at him. Her green orbs are wide taking in the sight before her as her mouth hangs agape. James' usually tamed hair now falling around his reddened face, a vein protruding from his forehead. It's the scariest she's ever seen him. But even with him in her face yelling in anger, she's not scared of him. To her, he has every right to be angry.

Poor James doesn't see Briella's fear as she does though. The look of her peering up at him with fear clouding her eyes practically tore his heart out of his chest. Because she had no clue of his side job or past, she looked at him like an ordinary person. It was such a breath of fresh air for him to not be recognized or judged everyday. Yet here he is, shattering her reality of him. She wouldn't look at him the same anymore.

"James," The gentleness in her voice stuns the Irishman. Briella slowly pries her arms out of his strong hold only to wrap around his midsection pulling them closer together. Her ear presses against his chest, the faint sound of his hammering heart soothing her own. "You're not a bad person. You have good in yourself. Even if you can't find it, I can."


End file.
